forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Zereede
Zereede was a planet formed in the year 3,000,000 BBY. It was inhabited by the Zerites, and ruled by the Council of Zeredar. It is the primary location for the story, "The Council of Zeredar: A Biography and History." Terrain Zereede was a temperate molten core planet, filled with rainforests, lush trees and waterfalls. There were no main bodies of water on the planet, but there were rivers that snaked through the rainforests and eventually led up to a lake in the middle of the planet. It was here that was located the City of Zera-Jalar. Or, "The Holy City of Zeradar." During the great civil war, many areas of the rainforests were blackened, so desolate were these areas, that you could see them from orbit above space. Climate Zereede's climate was relatively good. It was rainy during the summer, and monsoon season was the fall, during the winter it even snowed on some parts of the planet, and in spring it was as sunny as could be. Due to Zereede's bi-solar stars, it's people were able to enjoy a good lifestyle, and during spring, when both suns covered both sides of the planet, it enjoyed a day that lasts all spring, this special time is known as "The Time of Purity" or Zeradalak. Establishments and Cities Zera-Jalar was the world's capital, it was located in the center of the lake in the middle of the planet, known as "The Great Lake" or Mishii-alaki. It's population included over 200,000 people, and was divided into the Patriarch, Worker, Merchant, Military, and Church quarters. It was accessible by boat and by man-made bridge. Other cities included: Zera-Azul, the most populated city , and source of all econonmy on the planet. Was located in the middle of one of the many rainforests on the planet. It's population alone numbered around 770,000 people. It was similarly quartered like Zera-Jalar, only with the addition of the Underworks, which existed under the city to house the poor, sick, and insane. It was seen as a public prison, as the entrance to the Underworks was kept under heavy guard, and the guards only allowed few people out and in. It's presence was denied by the local patriarch. Above however, everyone enjoys the bounties of the low inflation rates, and luxuries the people in most city cannot afford. As such, Zera-Azul has a close relationship due to trade with Zera-Jui. The name Zera-Azul means, "City of Life" in Zereenian. Zera-Guk, the center of military on the planet, was built over the ruins of the rebel's main HQ during the civil war on the planet. It was not quartered like most cities, instead it had different military "Districts" which were numbered: 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. The higher the number, the more soldiers were garrisoned and the higher the technology went. Many Rebel citizens who lived in that city were captured and imprisoned in Zera-Guk in District 3. District 4 housed the patriarch and District 5 was for top military officials. Zera-Guk means "The City of Reclamation" in Zereenian. It's population was over 500,000 in enlisted troops, not counting the Rebel war criminals. Zera-Jui, is the city that holds many scientific and technological advances inside. It was here that the Zerites devoloped plasma weapons, crystal technology, and the advanced computer interfaces that won them the civil war. The city is quartered normally, although the church section is a bit underpopulated. The city is always under construction as new computer interfaces are planted, new security systems and programmed, and AI interfaces are constructed. It's population is about 510,000 and it's name means, "The City of The Mind" in Zereenian. Zera-Husk is the least populated city on the planet, and exists only of two remaining habitable quarters the merchant and worker's quarters. It was here the rebels hit hardest in the civil war, but at the same time it was a strategic victory for the loyalists. It was here were the war ended. And is a great site of pilgrimage for many of the devout faith in Zeredar, as many believe the victory to have been a reward for their unshakable resolve. However, many of the quarters are still scarred and ruined. Most of the city isn't even cleaned up from the carnage of the last battle. And many people that live there enlist with the military. As such, the city has close ties to Zera-Guk. The population of the city is 8,000. It was originally named Zera-Aqaue, which means "City of Water." for it's famous riverside fishing, but it was later named Zera-Husk which means, "City of Scars." in Zereenian. Zera-Turar, The last city is hardly a city at all, and is more like a prison. It houses all of the rebel soldiers, sympathizers, and civilians from the previous war, it has converted three quarters of the city into prison wards, with one quarter belonging to the church and the other to the patriarch. It is located in the middle of a desolated rain forest, which is perfect because if the prisoners try to escape there is less cover to hide behind. The walls alone are about 50,000 feet high. The perimeter is lined with Plasma turrets that overlook the whole city, so if there is a riot in a specific area, it can be fired upon immediately. Many prisoners are taken into the church area to "Repent and purify themselves in the eyes of Zeredar." though the number of people who die of old age in the prison are larger in number then those who "Repent". The city is called "The city of Repentance" in Zereenian. It's population mainly consists of prisoners, which number up to 240,000. It is one of the newer cities, being constructed shortly after the war.